Wendell Loves Brennan
by ThunderMischief32
Summary: What happens when Wendell Bray suddenly develops a crush on Dr. Temperance Brennan Booth? What do his friends say about it?
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

Wendell Loves Brennan.

Summary: What happens when Wendell develops a crush on Dr. Brennan-Booth?

"Hi Dr, B!" exclaimed Wendell, walking onto the platform after scanning his card.

"Wendell, I told you call me 'Temperance'" said Dr. Brennan-Booth.

Wendell turned to his boss "You said I could only call you that when we werent at work."

Brennan nodded and turned her auburn head to look at her blonde coworker.

"That I did, but, since we are alone, call me Temperance."

Wendell nodded and bent over the bones. He felt a tightening in his jeans that wasnt there before as his boss came up behind him to look at the bones.

"Temperance could you step back a few feet? I'm feeling claustrophobic," he said.

"Oh of course Wendell, I'm sorry," said Dr. Brennan-Booth. She stepped away but still close enough to examine the bones closely. Agent Seeley Booth, Brennan's husband walked in.

"Hey guys! Ready for lunch?" he asked. Wendell, startled, looked up with a frightened look on his face. "Wendell, are you okay?" asked Booth.

"Y-Yes, Sir," replied Wendell, his face flushing in embarrassment. He walked out quickly to go put up his lab coat, running into Jack Hodgins, an Entomologist for the Jeffersonian.

"Dude I need to talk to you **now****.**" he said.

"What's up Wendell? Besides the fact you're so sweaty," said Hodgins.

Wendell pulled Jack aside.

"I have a crush on Dr. Brennan," Wendell told him.

"**oh...my...GOD"** exclaimed Hodgins

Does Hodgins manage to find a way to tell is wife Angela?

How will lunch go?


	2. Chapter 2 Seal-ey Booth

This is a short funny one

Chapter Two Seal-ey Booth

Booth drove Wendell, and Dr. Brennan to a place called Michaelangelo's Italian Food. Wendell and Booth mostly talked about the Olympics and how much Canada was skunking the U.S in both Men's and Women's hockey.

"Wendell I know you miss being on the ice, with the cancer and all," said Booth.

"Yeah I do miss it, Oh Booth I forgot to tell you, Hodgins has this crazed theory that you're part seal because your name is Seeley and that you bark like a seal too," said Wendell, laughing. Brennan burst out laughing.

"Booth you do bark like a seal!" laughed Brennan. Booth blushed.

"I do NOT bark like a seal!" he barked.

"You just barked!" exclaimed Wendell, he and Brennan continued to laugh

"I will shoot the next person who calls me a seal!" exclaimed Booth. Wendell and Brennan laughed and continued to tease him. Booth finally gave up on telling them to stop and he laughed with them.

"So Wendell, Hodgins told me something weird today," said Booth. Wendell choked on his bacon burger.

"Wh-What the hell did he say?" he asked, grabbing his napkin and coughing into it.

"He said you told him that Bones farted on the platform," said Booth.

"Yes! Yes she did!" exclaimed Wendell.

"Farting is a natural bodily function, without it, we would all explode in a ball of nitrous gas, I believe in this day in age it is called 'Tooting'" said Brennan.

"Temperance, Hodgins has a crush on you," said Wendell.

"He does?!" asked Brennan.

"Yes Ma'am," replied Wendell.

Booth burst out laughing.

"Angela is gonna have a fit!" he exclaimed, pulling out his phone and dialing Angela Montenegro Hodgins' number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"JACK HODGINS! IM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" screamed Angela Hodgins. She stormed into Jack's office.

"What the hell did I do?" asked Jack.

"Booth just informed me that Wendell told him that YOU have a crush on BRENNAN! YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" exclaimed Angela, her face red with anger.

"Actually, Wendell lied, he has a crush on Brennan," said Hodgins.

"Oh my God? Really?!" asked Angela, immediately curious.

"Yep," said Hodgins laughing. "He probably was telling Bren that he had a crush on her but instead of openly saying it he used me instead. It's a scientific fact that he had to lie so he wouldn't look embarrassed." Angela laughed.

"Wait til Bren gets a load of this." she said

"NO! Don't tell her! Wendell will KILL me," said Hodgins.

"Fine I wont tell, if you don't tell Booth that Sweets kissed Brennan last month," said Angela.

"Ooh juicy! I promise I wont tell," said Hodgins.

This is basically a meaningless chapter, Chapter 3 is going to build on this one only more so.


	3. Chapter 3 Sweets and Booth find out

Wendell loves Brennan Chapter Three Sweets and Booth Find Out

Wendell was sitting in a booth at the diner eating soup the following day when Dr. Lance Sweets walked in to pick up an order.

"Hey Wendell!" exclaimed Lance, bringing his food with him to the table and sitting down across from Wendell.

"Hey Sweets," replied Wendell.

"So Hodgins told me a very interesting piece of information this afternoon," said the psychologist, hinting towards Wendell's crush on Dr. Brennan.

"Ok if its about his theory on how much the human butt weighs, he's wrong. It's 2-3 lbs not 5 lbs," Wendell told him, taking a sip of his water.

"No not that it's-" Lance was cut off as Wendell continued.

"Or that Agent Booth is really part seal because his first name is Seeley."

"Haha! And he barks a lot!" laughed Sweets.

Wendell laughed in mid-swallow and started choking on his soup. He managed to get himself to stop coughing and took another sip of water. "You were saying Sweets?" he asked, weakly, starting to cough again.

"Hodgins told me you have a crush on Dr. Brennan, is this true?" asked Sweets. Wendell blushed a bright red and hid his face as he continued to eat his soup. "By your refusing to answer me, I'm guessing that answer is a 'yes'.. Wendell, dude you gotta give it up, she's like a mother to you. Or a sister. And she's married."

"Sweets, I know! I just kinda got a little weird feeling in my pants when she was standing behind me examining the bones of Trisha Knightwood. Then I started getting this weird hot, sexy feeling so I had to spill a random liquid on myself so I could use the emergency chemical shower."

"Oh the emergency chemical shower, Daisy and I spent many days in... Never mind," said Sweets, embarrassed. "Look its ok. We all know Dr. Brennan is hot as hell."

"So you wont tell anyone? Not even Agent Booth?" asked Wendell.

"Promise," said Sweets. He had already begun to eat his lunch. Wendell finished his soup and asked for pie. As they were eating Booth stormed in.

"LANCE SWEETS YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD! NOBODY KISSES MY WIFE EXCEPT FOR ME AND HER FATHER!" he shouted.

"Who told you that I kissed her?!" asked Sweets.

"Angela," replied Booth. Wendell burst out laughing.

"Booth I'm sorry, I was drunk when I kissed Brennan, please don't be mad. Wendell has a crush on your wife," exclaimed Sweets.

"F*** YOU!" exclaimed Wendell. "Booth I'm sorry, I'm embarrassed, it's embarrassing I know your probably extremely pissed. I am so sorry, she was standing so close to me and it felt weird and my face was growing hot as we were examining the bones, I had to spill some sort of acid on myself just so I could get away and take a shower." Booth smiled.

"Hey, she's hot right? It's ok, as long as you don't kiss her... if you do kiss her by accident, cheek ONLY," said Booth. "Ooh is that pie?"


	4. Chapter 4 Booth's Guide to all Brennan

Wendell loves Brennan

Chapter 4 Booth's Guide To Keeping a Secret From Brennan part 1

_**a/n: The actual guide is in the next chapter**_

Booth and Wendell drove to a Flyers game that Sunday and on the way there, Booth started to give Wendell some advice.

"Ok Wendell, if you wanna keep your crush on Bones a secret from her, you gotta do what I do," he said, turning onto the interstate towards Pennsylvania. Wendell laughed at his friend.

"Booth I dont need tips on how to keep a secret from Temperance. I still haven't told her that Hodgins dropped Christine in the pool last year when she went inside to use the bathroom during the pool party at the Hodgins' Estate." Wendell said.

"WHOA WHAT?!" exclaimed Booth, "When was that?!"

"It was when you were getting your appendix out," replied Wendell.

"Why didnt you tell me?" asked Booth.

"I DID! You were on loopy gas though!"

"Oh," replied Booth

Wendell nodded his phone vibrated.

"Oh no..." he said

"What?" asked Booth.

"It says...-"

What did the text that Wendell got say?

What is Booth's guide To keeping a secret from Brennan?

Sorry its so short


End file.
